The Elgang's Adventure
by Alice-Neko321
Summary: This is my friend's story! Elsword gathers members for the El Search Party to find and protect the weakening El Stone. Hinting pairings of Elsai, Cheve, and Reven?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is NOT my story, it is my friend's story! She doesn't have an account so I will be posting for her. She would like any advice you can offer or anything of the sort. I am not sure if the layout is right since this is the first time I am posting anything. Again; not my story!

* * *

Well here's a attempted Chapter 1!

Classes are:

Elsword: RS

Aisha: EM

Rena: WS

Raven: BM

Eve: CE(Empress, not Electra)

Chung: DC

Ara: Sakra Devanam(I think that's how you spell it?)

And later on Elesis: GM

Narrator's POV

This is the tale of an elf named Rena, a boy named Elsword, and his friends. Rena was a girl who had blond-green hair and matching green eyes the color of emerald. She often wore a green dress with white and black frills. She also wore matching black boots and detached green sleeves. Elsword was a knight who searched for fame and power. He had red hair and crimson eyes, and it is no surprise that he was hot headed as well. Elsword carried his sword everywhere he went, but could also use magical runes. He is known as the black knight of Ruben, because he wore a short black top with no sleeves, black gloves, and red, black and white baggy pants. He sometimes took walks in the forest in search of greater foes and the powerful stone called the "El". Rena loved nature and trees, and thought of plants as her friends. Rena enjoyed walking through the forests in the afternoon. The forest is where they happened to meet one fateful day, and their lives and perspective would be forever changed.

Rena's POV

Rena leaped nimbly from tree to tree patrolling the border of Elven territory. She made sure that she was not seen and that there were no monsters around and slid down a tree. She strode to the edge of a cliff that lay before her. The sight that she was greeted with was splendid and she could see all the way to Feita! She slowly gazed across the verdant landscape, and her sharp eyes immediately caught the red headed boy walking through the woods. She tilted her head curiously then set out to see what a human was doing in the forest, instead of in the town, where most people stayed. Rena neared the boy and dropped out of the trees next to the boy. "Who are you and why do you enter Elven territory? Do you have permission from the Elder?" Rena demanded. The boy looked surprised to see her. He narrowed his eyes. "Have you not heard of me?" Elsword said, not answering the questions " I'm the famous knight Elsword. I can go wherever I want and no one can stop me. You can't stop me, lady. Besides, I come here all the time and no one has stopped me before." Rena sighed mentally. This kid was obviously very prideful and stubborn. It would be tough to get him to leave.

Elsword's POV

As soon as I stepped into the forest, this weird lady with pointy ears just comes and asks me why I'm here! She must not be very smart, because who hasn't heard of me, the amazing savior of Ruben? This girl doesn't look much older than me either, she can't tell me where I can or cannot go. Oh I know! This lady is probably one of those elves that live deep in the forest. I hear they all keep to themselves, but I thought I would see one since they aren't seen often, especially around Ruben. That made sense that she did not know who he was. Elsword opened his mouth to tell her who he was and that she should let him in the forest, but the ground suddenly started to rumble, and it was all Elsword could do to keep from falling. The two heard heavy footsteps behind them and turned to see a large bear-like creature approach them. It had a long snout and a long purple horn jutting from its head. Its fur was cream colored, except in some places where light indigo colored plates grew. The giant creature let out a roar and swiped its long clawed paw at the knight and the elf. Elsword was about to swing his sword at the paw so that the Giant Phoru would impale itself, but Rena grabbed the back of his shirt and leaped away. Once they were a safe distance from the Phoru, Rena dropped Elsword, as she realized he was choking. "S-sorry" Rena apologized.

"What was that! I could have defeated that walking piece of meat if you hadn't pulled me away! Are you stupid or something?" Elsword yelled at the poor elf, who had put her hands up in front of her as if to keep Elsword away from her.

"That was the Giant Phoru. They are normally peaceful, but something must have agitated it. They are extremely rare, so you can't just go around cutting them up. I will have to subdue it so wait here so you don't get hurt."

"Wait! I'm not a kid! Its not like that giant rat bear would care if I killed it."

Rena's eyebrow twitched, but she continued toward the phoru. The phoru tried to attack her, but she quickly double jumped into the air and placed her hand on the Giant Phoru's forehead, right below its horn. A green ring of energy spread out from her palm and spread out, filling the area around her with a calm and steady green light. The phoru slumped down and its head drooped onto its furry chest. Rena landed lightly on the grass and walked back to where Elsword had been standing, mouth open in an "o" of indignation. "I still think I coulda taken him." Elsword said. Rena remembered what he had said about the phoru not being important and her calm expression became angry. Her being an elf, she loved nature and wouldn't let anyone insult any plant or animal in her presence. She kicked the redhead in the shin and he reeled back in surprise. "All living things have value! If you killed the phoru, the balance in the forest would be disrupted. Those phoru are said to guard the El stone, so if you killed it, the El stone would become unbalanced and probably explode, destroying this forest as well as Ruben. It is also unjust to kill a living being in the first place. You should think of consequences before you do anything." Rena admonished the shorter boy. Elsword, having heard lectures similar to this before partially ignored it and walked away, out of the forest. Rena yelled after him, "Hey were you even listening?" His only response was an almost unnoticeable nod as he left. "Geez, that kid..." muttered Rena. Unknown to her, he was thinking something very similar.

Elsword's POV

Elsword stood behind a red haired girl. The sunset illuminated her long crimson hair so similar to his. When the girl spoke, her voice was barely audible. "Thank you, and goodbye. When you are strong enough to follow my path I'll see you again. Definitely." Elsword's eyes widened and the red haired girl hopped off the cliff which they were standing on. As she fell her hair blew out behind her. Elsword watched her, stunned until she disappeared. He woke screaming her name. When he realized it was just a dream, he calmed and found that there were wet droplets on his face. Elsword reached his fingers up to touch the droplets. "Tears...how long has it been since I last cried? I have to get stronger and stronger, so I can find her again. Elesis, where are you? I promise...I promise I'll see you again someday."

?'s POV

A purple-haired mage with twin tails and a schoolgirl-like uniform walked cheerily through the streets of Elder. She was on her way to Ruben to look for a tool to return her lost magic power that had mysteriously disappeared. She hummed to herself and a store advertising magic rings caught her eye. She opened the door and heard the tinkling of bells above the door announcing her arrival. The store owner looked up from her book and asked her "Hello Aisha. How may I help you? Are you looking for any specific magic rings?" "Do you have any extremely powerful magic rings that could return someone's lost magic power?" The short magician responded to Echo, the shopkeeper. Echo thought for a moment and she walked behind some racks filled with magical rings. She beckoned for Aisha to follow her. The girl obligingly strode quickly to catch up to the shopkeeper. "I have a ring that can return part of a user's magic power, but not all of it. Its very rare though, and will be expensive."

"Great, how much is it?"

"Five million ED"

The purplenette looked astonished at this price, but fished in her bag until she found her wallet. She counted out 5 million ED and paid Echo for the ring. Aisha would do anything if even a small part of her magic was returned to her. She had researched about her ailment and found that something like this was the only way to return her powers. She picked up the small onyx colored ring and left the shop. Aisha walked to the back of the shop and put the ring on. Immediately, blue and red lights spread out from the ring and enveloped Aisha. The colors blended together to form a purple sphere around Aisha. The color of the magic was not too different from the magician's hair. She could feel magic power flowing into her from the ring. Her body tingled with the renewed magic. Aisha summoned some flames in the palm of her hand to see how much magic power was returned to her. She held out her palm and a sphere of golden and red flames burst up. The light shone on her grinning face and then it shrunk as she closed her fingers over it. Aisha leaned against the wall of the store and rested a bit so her strength would return, as she hadn't used magic in a long time and she was somewhat exhausted. Soon she would set out for Ruben and she was excited to find a way to get all her magic power back.

?'s POV

Somewhere in Altera, a NASOD queen sits in her castle and sips her tea. The moonlight streaming from the window illuminates her pale skin and silver hair that is tied into buns on either side of her head. Two NASOD servants step into the room and bow to her. "Queen Eve. We have found someone who tried to assassinate you. He appears to have a NASOD arm, but otherwise he is human." "Tie him up and bring him to me so I may speak with him and decide his punishment for attempting to kill royalty" Eve takes a short sip of her tea. "Yes Queen Eve" The servants leave and come back dragging a thrashing man who is tied up and gagged. He was short black hair, golden eyes, and tan skin that is covered with scars. The man wears black pants and boots as well as a white coat which shows his NASOD arm. Even in the room illuminated only by moonlight, Eve can see the light glinting off the cruel metal of the claw. She stands and pulls the gag off the man. "Speak. Who are you and why do you dare to attack the queen of Altera?" Eve commands coldly. The man shoots a rage filled glare at her but Eve is not fazed. "I will ask you again, commoner. Who are you and why do you dare attack me? Answer or you will face a fate worse than death." "My name is Raven and I'm the former leader of the Crow Mercenaries. I was kidnapped by NASODS and had my arm replaced with this...this lump of metal. I came for revenge. When my arm was replaced I was near death. You should have left me to die instead of facing the pain of all my lost comrades murdered by the people of Altera and Velder." The man reluctantly stated. After hearing Raven's sad story, Eve understood how devastated he must be. "I'm sorry. Even though I rule Altera as its queen, I do not have the power to control all the people that inhabit Altera. I will try to find the people that killed your friends, but I may not be able to find them. I apologize once again for the pain my people have caused you. Oberon, Ophelia, you may let him free but restrain him if he tries to kill me again." Eve's servants let Raven free and he stared in surprise and the NASOD queen. "Why are you letting me free? I tried to kill you." "It is not your own fault that caused you to try to kill me, and you did it for your friends, even though the way you went about revenge was not very smart. I commend your bravery, and someone like you should not be wasting away in a dungeon." Raven hurriedly bowed to the queen and was about to leave until his NASOD arm malfunctioned, sending a bolt of pain into his shoulder, where it was attached. Eve saw this and was concerned. "Oberon, Ophelia, fix his arm so that he leaves in comfort. He is to be treated like a guest until he leaves. Also bring me some more tea, it has gone bitter." Oberon sweatdropped and Ophelia went to make tea. "Your Highness...Don't you think you've had enough tea for today? You drank 13 cups already. If I didn't know you I would think you drank tea all day." "Be quiet Oberon. Just take Raven to get his arm fixed." "Y-yes your majesty." Oberon took Raven to a room full of welding tools to fix his arm. He told him to lay his arm on the table and set to work. As Oberon fixed his arm, Raven tried to suppress the pain in his shoulder. The nerves in his arm hurt like crazy, but he gritted his teeth and managed to keep a straight face. When Oberon had fixed the NASOD arm, Raven tested it out and it worked much smoother without any pain. "Perfect, thanks." He told Oberon. Then he walked out of the castle, managing to somehow not get lost.

?'s POV

Lacher swam and swam. The water was freezing and he wore heavy white armor, his Frieturnier. On his back he had tied his cannon, Destroyer. He was swimming away from his country, away from a father who had been corrupted, a kingdom lost to darkness, and people that would never bow to him. His kingdom may be gone, yet he remains. The prince of Hamel, he scoffed, I can't be the prince of a country that has been burned and overrun by demons, can I? Lacher just wanted to leave it all behind, getting away was the only thing that drove him to swim away, across the wide ocean. He was exhausted and had been swimming for hours already. If I keep swimming, he told himself, I'll be able to find a new life. One without death and mistrust. Suddenly, he felt his fingers hit sand. Lacher slowly pulled himself to the shore which he had longed for. He lay underneath the night sky, filled with stars and a brightly shining moon, and gasped for air. "I must look really pathetic, huh." He muttered to himself. "No one would ever believe I had once been the mighty prince of Hamel." Lacher smiled wryly. He closed his eyes and lay on the sand. He had already picked a new name for his new life. For some reason though, he could still see his father possessed by a demon burning down the grand city of Hamel. He saw it as clearly as if the scene were branded into his eyelids. This is for the best, he thought. A new name, a new life, I should just forget what happened. I am no longer Lacher, prince of Hamel, I am Chung, survivor of Hamel. With these thoughts in his head, his breathing calmed and he drifted to sleep.

?'s POV

A dark-haired girl jolts awake. Footsteps resound outside of the room where she lay in bed, and her door slowly creeps open. "Aren?" The girl asks. What she sees first is not her brother Aren, but a long sharp blade that is stained with some dark liquid. It is to dark to tell what color it is, but the girl realizes what it is. Blood. Her gaze travels up the sword and her eyes meet blood red ones. The person that stands before her resembles her brother, but has horns, black skin, and unnatural white hair. "A little girl crying out for her big brother? How cute. Too bad you wont live for long to realize what has happened. Remember this though, my name is not Aren, I am the mighty demon lord Ran!" The man laughs sadistically. The girl's eyes widen and she reaches for her long spear, which is next to her bed. She quickly swings it at Ran, but he blocks with his scimitar. "Oh? You think you can stand a chance against me? Bad choice." A shadow doppelganger appears behind Ara and it knocks her spear out of her grasp. Ara falls to her knees and crawls away from Ran, searching for something, anything, that she could use as a weapon. The tips of her fingers brush across the ground and she grabs a cold, thin piece of metal which happens to be on the ground. Ara grips it tightly in her hands and silently wishes for it to be useful in fighting Ran. She brings her hand in front of her and realizes what she has grabbed is a long pin with a white fox wrapped around one end. Suddenly, a white light explodes in front of her eyes. A calm voice says to her "I can help you defeat this 'Ran'. Just sit back and let me do the work." Ara is confused, but soon goes unconscious.

* * *

And that's that! I hope I did this right... Please review with tips or ideas or comments or something of the sort! Anything!


	2. Chapter 2

This is Alice again! I forgot to put this, but neither my friend or I own elsword or its characters! Disclaim!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rena's POV

I sighed and stared at the wooden ceiling. Life as a enforcer of Elven territory was so tiring sometimes. You had to wake up early on the days you were on duty, pay attention, run all over the forest, and train archery, martial arts, or swordplay. Rena only used archery and martial arts, and her kicks could really hurt. Rena could use a sword well, but didn't much like them. Swords were hard to carry and limited your speed. She was a Wind Sneaker, an elf that specialized in martial arts, but could also use a bow. Most elves could shoot arrows very far and accurately, but needed training to become strong enough to use martial arts or swords. "RENA! The Elder summons you. I've been trying to tell you for like 5 minutes! Don't go day dreaming all the time." Rena noticed that her brother, Lin, standing at the doorway to her room. Her brother looked similar to her, with green eyes and blonde hair with forest tints. His hair was short thought, and his face was sharper. "What does the Elder need me for? Is something wrong in the forest or village?" Rena sat up and tilted her head at Lin. "I dunno, why don't you go see?" Her brother shrugged and left her room. "Probably something important, because she said to hurry. You don't want to get on her bad side." Rena leaped nimbly off her bed and rushed to see the Elder. As she walked through the elf village, she noticed the streets were fairly empty and all the elves that were around looked exhausted. What's going on? She wondered. The Elder would probably be able to tell her why. She pushed open the hard oak door that was the entrance to the huge building which the Elder lived in. The door creaked open and the Elder looked up from her paperwork to smile kindly at her. "Rena. I assume you have noticed the strange sickness which has befallen this village. Are you feeling well?" She asked. "Yes I feel perfectly fine. What's wrong with the others though?"

"You have heard of the El Stone, yes? Well this is caused by it."

"What does the El Stone have to do with the people here?"

"The El's power is fluctuating and it currently is in a very weak state. All the Elves here are bound to this forest by the El Stone. It allows us to breathe the air of this world. You may not know this, but Elves were not originally of Elrios. We came here from an alternate dimension. This place had only Elves was called Eldrasil. This land also had a great tree by the same name. When we came here through a portal of time and space, we found we could only remain active in places where El resided. We cannot return to Eldrasil yet, and we need you to find a way."

Rena blinked and digested this information carefully. She had many questions but opted to only ask the few most important ones.

"If the El is weak, then how come I am not affected like the others? How can I find a way to return us to Eldrasil? What am I supposed to do?" Rena was starting to feel a pressure building upon her. Now that she understood more about her race's history, she realized that if the El was not returned to normal, her people might die out before they could return to Eldrasil.

"You...Rena, you are special. Every few centuries, an elf is born not linked to El. It is an extremely rare occasion. I have discovered that the El is weakening due to the demons, also known as Glitters, gaining power. Their dark, chaotic power is suppressing the El. You must destroy the demons and keep them away from any sources of El. That way, the El can flourish and our people will be able to investigate ways to return to our world, where it is safer. We have a feeling the mysterious Glaive may have the answer to returning home. It is rumored he has the power to control time and space, but he is hard to find. He is usually in areas with lots of El energy." The Elder stated. "You must join the team called El Search Party to defend the El and find Glaive."

"I see. Should I go look for them? I heard they are in Ruben currently, correct?"

"Yes, go Rena. May you have the blessing of Eldrasil and godspeed."

Rena left the building, shutting the door behind her quietly. She walked back home and grabbed her bow and a backpack to hold food and other traveling necessities. "Where are you going Rena?" A soft voice behind her asked. Rena's little sister, Naitou peered at her from behind a doorway. She looked like a younger Rena and even wore a similar black ribbon in her hair. The only difference was that Naitou was shorter and wore her hair down. "Oh I'm going on a mission for the Elder. It might be very long, but don't worry. I'll come back. When I see you again, show me your swordplay. I know you will join the famous Night Watchers someday." Rena bent down and patted her little sister's head. Naitou sniffed and hugged Rena. "Promise. Come back and I'll be more famous than the Elder. Just you wait."

"Yeah. Of course you will, after all you're my kid sister." Rena laughed and stood up. "I will be leaving now. Tell bro that I left." She strode quickly away, but risked a glance back to her village to see her sister waving. Rena smiled and stepped through the tall green grass, dappled by the sunshine through the trees. She was on a journey that would be known throughout history.

Elsword's POV

He was bored. Elsword had no duties to fulfill today because it was Saturday. After taking a quick shower and eating a breakfast of bacon (yay bacon!) and toast, he decided to go browse some stores in the marketplace. Maybe he could find a good magic book or a nice sword. He walked through the streets and shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight until his eyes adjusted. Elsword felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He saw a purple haired girl about his age. She wore a white coat and purple dress and skirt, and had a studious look about her. She carried a brown tome and a staff with a cross and wings at the top. "Do you happen to be Elsword of the Red Knights and new leader of the El Search Party?" She asked with a light, somewhat high pitched voice. "Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Aisha and I want to join the El Search Party. As you can see I am a mage. I specialize in the elements."

"Okay. Aren't you a little young to have mastered the elements? That is a requirement to join the El Search Party after all."

"Aren't YOU a little young to be leading the El Search Party? You can't judge someone based on appearances. I'm actually very good at magic, though my powers have partially disappeared."

"Haha, true. I know a little magic myself. The extent of my magical capabilities is runes though. And yeah, if you say you're good, I guess you can join. There isn't any paperwork you need to fill or anything. Welcome to the El Search Party."

"Cool. So when should we start our mission?"

"You and me are the only members so far, so I guess just wait until more people join. I will notify you by mail when we have enough members"

"Okay then. I'll be off now."

After that, Elsword enjoyed the rest of his weekend watching tv and practicing his swordplay.

* * *

x.x fairly short compared to the first chapter but it will do. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It's me again! x.x I need to find something better to say... Again, this is my **friend's story** and neither of us own elsword or the characters!

Neko: This time imma introduce two people who are writing this story currently! Well more of one but oh well! Asuna and Zelda!

Asuna: Hiya! I'm asuna, and I like to watch anime, draw, and play video games. My writing can be a little whacky but I hope that you will like my story. I may seem kind of insane, but i'm actually not(much). I hate it when people call me asususisan(my sister tells them to call me that). I will try and type as much and as fast as I can but sometimes I will be busy.

Zelda: (Neko- btw grammar was changed...)Hello my name is Zelda, I am the princess of Hyrule, but came to Elsword to try and conquer it owo. I will be doing intros and endings for asususan(Asuna: *rages* don't call me that!) I hope you find them(more) interesting thn the story itself XD -runs off to pvp-

* * *

Chapter 3

Eve's POV

When I woke up, I found it was already 10:00. I hurriedly dressed and ate my breakfast. Oberon told me that Raven had left last night, so I told him to check if he left without any hindrance. He bowed and left. I sighed and laid my head on the cold glass desk I was sitting at. I stared at the mounds and mounds of paperwork that I was to read and stamp with Altera's seal last week. I should get it done, as I have nothing else to do at the moment. I summoned my two drones, Moby and Remy to help me. They buzzed to life and picked up a stamp in their tiny arms. I pet the drones and set to work reading all the letters and complaints. Ophelia walked in with a tall stack of papers with a cup of tea balanced precariously on top. I flopped onto the tabletop. "S-so much paperwork..." I muttered. "Why must there be so many letters from other rulers asking for portions of Altera's land? Ever since father died. All the monarchs must think me a fool! I would never give away 10 acres of land for only 50 million ED." Ophelia set down the papers and coffee. "I do not know. Should we create a machine to sort the letters for you? That way all the spam mail and rip-off bargains will be immediately trashed."

"Yes please. This is too much work for me."

"Eve, I do not mean to disrespect you, but Isn't that because you laid it all off until the last minute?"

"Meh." Was the empress's only response. Eve quickly sorted all the paperwork and stamped them. She leaned back in her velvet throne and looked at the ceiling. Just when she was beginning to relax, Oberon burst through the doors to her room with a cream haired boy. He seemed unconscious and wore heavy armor. She noted that his clothes seemed very nice. Too nice for a peasant. He also had a heavy-looking cannon and guns strapped to his back. The strange boy had sand in his hair and on his clothes, and he smelled of salty sea water. "Queen Eve! I found this man collapsed by the Ocean when I went out. He is very cold and needs to be healed immediately. This boy must be from Hamel, he has the armor, Freiturnier which only the royalty wear. It appears he swam from Hamel." Oberon nearly shouted at her. It was clear he was panicked and confused, as this had never happened before. If he was Hamel royalty, she should save him, or the King would be unhappy. "Calm down. I will see to him. place him on the floor here and bring some soup for him to drink when he wakes." Eve said. "Yes ma'am" Oberon replied. Eve walked to where the boy lay and kneeled down. The boy had choppy hair with little ears. He had a thin ponytail on the back of his head. Eve put her palm to his forehead to check if he was sick, and found that he was as cold as ice. She quickly pulled up a holographic screen and conducted an examination. The boy shivered and stirred. "Where...? Where am I?" His eyes widened when he saw Eve and the large room which he was in. The boy had cyan colored eyes with little dark blue paw prints in them. He reminded Eve of the hamster she used to have. Only he was more deadly and decked out in heavy white armor. "This is Altera's castle. I am the Empress, Eve. Judging from your clothing, you are from Hamel. You must also be of royal lineage as well." At hearing this, his eyes clouded in pain and he flinched. "I'm...Chung. My father was royalty. Hamel was burned actually. I swam here to save myself."

"No wonder you are freezing. I was not informed of the situation in Hamel. When you heal would you like to go back to see if there were any other survivors?"

"..." He hesitated. "No. I just want to forget it all. Maybe I should go to Ruben, I hear that its pretty nice there."

Eve could tell he was lying or withholding the truth from her, but didn't press him too much. Stress was the last thing he needed when he was in this condition. "Are you sure you want to go to Ruben? We could to back to Hamel and rebuild it. Maybe you could find what caused the fire too."

"Well...I may go back later, but I will need some time to think about-" A beeping sound emanated from the hologram in front of Eve. The screen said that the scan of Chung's systems was finished and that he had a minor case of pneumonia. "Ah this just says you have pneumonia. You should rest. My butler will be bringing you some soup momentarily."

"Thank you Eve. I am grateful for your hospitality. I thought almost all nobles were stuck up and cruel, but it appears you aren't." Eve blinked. She hadn't had much contact with other royalty, so didn't know what they were like. All her life she had only been to some places in Altera and Bethma, the nearby area. The two heard footsteps in the hallway and soon after, Oberon walked in with a steaming pot of chicken broth. He set it on the floor and gave Chung a bowlful. "Here. Do not drink it too fast. Its hot." Chung accepted the bowl of broth and Oberon left, closing the white painted wood doors behind him. As Chung drank the soup, Eve said nothing and just watched him. An awkward silence ensued. Chung began to feel kind of self conscious and turned to the NASOD queen. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. You just remind me of the hamster I used to have."

"Whaaaa? Oh my hair...haha I get that a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for some reason it always sticks like that."

Another awkward silence ensued, interrupted only by the sound of Chung drinking the soup and the buzz of Eve's drones. Chung finished his soup and set the bowl down with a light clinking noise. He tried to stand up, but became dizzy and dropped back onto the floor. Eve had quickly stood up and helped him up. "Don't try to move to much, you need to rest. Your sickness will get worse and then better, so don't do anything stupid. I'll help you walk to the guest room where you can stay until you decide what to do." The Queen and prince slowly walked to the room, with Chung shivering and Eve helping keep him upright.

Raven's POV

I tug the rough cotton of my cloak tighter around me. The crowd of people in Elder is loud and noisy, and I don't want to draw much attention. I make my way out of the town and to the rural area around it. When I reach the edge of the forest, and I am sure no humans are around I pull the hood of my cloak off. A cool spring breeze blows in my face, making my jet black hair drift back. I am finally free from the hustle and bustle of the town. If I am to fix the trouble I've caused, I'm going to need to find the El Search Party in Ruben. I pull out a flyer that says 'El Search Party! Recruiting in Ruben. Contact Elsword of the Red Knights to join. Help us save Elrios!' This would be the perfect job for a former mercenary like him. He was going to find the people who hurt his comrades and atone for the misery he caused while in search of Eve for revenge. Raven grinned. He was going to find a way to live a normal life protecting what he used to. Raven wasn't going to become consumed by anger ever again. Fighting for peace, that's what I want. He thought. Raven sat down on the green grass of the forest floor and leaned against a tree. Through his half-closed eyes he watched the puffy white clouds floating across the azure sky. This beautiful day was a fresh start for him. He felt peaceful here. Raven's eyes closed, and a tear traced its way down his scarred face. It hung at his chin for a moment, glistening like a polished gem, then fell and shattered on the ground.

Rena's POV

I strolled through the woods and came to a stream. Next to the bridge that ran over it stood a tall tree, and sitting at the foot of that tree was a sleeping man. Another human near the forest in two days? That was very strange. What was even stranger was that this man had a metal arm. It looked scary and contrasted greatly with the peacefully sleeping man. He was gonna get attacked by soldiers or creatures of the forest if he stayed there so I went to wake him up. I shook him lightly, but he didn't wake. I thought of other ways to wake him up without him killing me, and I noticed he had a paper next to his feet. I bent down and picked the paper up. The paper was an advertisement for recruiting people to the El Search Party. "Contact Elsword in Ruben..." I muttered to myself. Where had I heard that name? Well, I don't need to worry about that right now. If this man had a flyer and was this close to Ruben, he was probably going to join the El Search Party too. I poked him, and he woke up. He looked a bit startled then calmed. The man still looked confused, though. "You are going to join the El Search Party, right? I am too." I told him. I held up the paper so he would see how I knew. "Would you like to join me?" The man considered for a few seconds. "Sure. Why not?" His voice was low and gruff, but not unpleasant. It showed how much he had been through, but he hadn't given up. There was a hint of a sharp clear note, which was what expressed his resolution. My elf ears could detect these signs easily. I smiled at him and stuck out a hand to help him up. He took my hand and pulled himself up. "Let's go! Ruben is nearby, it shouldn't take long to find the Elsword." I said cheerfully and pulled him in the direction of the small town. He followed, albeit less cheerfully, but I could tell he was kind of excited to see what this 'El Search Party' was like.

Ara's POV

I wake up to a sharp pain in my head. I open my eyes and sit up. The room I'm in is broken and piles of rubble are everywhere. I rub my eyes and look around. This room...It seems like my house. No, it is. There is blood on the walls, but when I look at myself, I am not harmed. I remember going unconscious when Ran came, but what happened after that? Who helped me fight them off? Again, a strange voice floods my mind. _It seems you are awake, Ara. You must be confused, yes? Allow me to explain. I am the fox spirit, Eun. I am sealed in the silver hairpin you picked up. I took control of you and defeated that demon. He is not dead yet though, after sustaining some damage, he fled. What a coward. _Ara becomes queasy at the thought that her brother became possessed by a demon and that Eun could control her at will. "Can other people hear you? And also, how did you get into my room? Will you take over my mind? Oh my god." _Calm down. Other people cannot hear me and I cannot take over your mind unless you are unconscious or you allow me to. Your family, the Haans, have guarded the me for centuries. When the shrine I was in exploded, I was tossed all the way over here somehow. It hurt a lot, mind you. You do not need to speak aloud for me to hear you. I am in your mind. I hear the thoughts that you direct toward me, so I can't tell what you are thinking all the time. _Ara sighed and picked up her spear which was embedded in the floor a few feet away. So, what do I do now? I want to bring my brother back to his normal self, but I am not yet strong enough, and I can't depend on you all the time. Would you happen to know where I can become stronger? _Hmmm_ Eun paused, obviously searching her memory for an answer. _Ah, yes. I know where you can gain strength. I believe there is a small town called Ruben a few day's walk from here. They have the Red Knights, who can train you. I can teleport you there if you wish, but as I am sealed, I do not have much power, and cannot teleport you again until I regain my power._ Thank you, please teleport me to Ruben. I spoke to Eun with my mind. Soon I was enveloped by spirals of white light streaming from the pin that was in my hair. My surroundings melted away and were replaced with the lush green of grass and trees. In the distance I could see some buildings. That must be Ruben village. I gripped my spear tightly in my hands and made a silent vow to myself. I will find you again, brother, and I **will** save you.

Aisha's POV

I hear knock at my apartment door and I look up from the book I was reading. "Yes?" I ask. "Miss Aisha, you have a received a letter from Elsword Seighart of the Red Knights." I stand up and walk across the soft purple carpet to open the door. I take the letter and thank the mailman. After closing the door and plopping down on the couch, I open the letter and read it.

To the mage Aisha,

Hey, it looks like some more people joined. They seem really interesting, you should come and see them. Come to my house at 7 PM. (My house is next to the ramen shop)

From, Elsword

Hmm...This journey should be interesting. Aisha thought. The clock read 5:43 pm. Well, I've still got some time, so I might as well finish my book. I picked up my book and continued to read.

* * *

Done! This one is longer than the second chapter... but still, please review! Running out of ideas x.x


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda: Asususisan!

Asuna: DON'T CALL ME THAT

Neko: ...*backs away*

Zelda: XD

Asuna: I'm not letting you get away with it this time! Imma kick your face with my WS!(I took this from our friend)

Zelda: Meep! Help! *runs away*

Asuna: Hmph!

Ok here's the next chapter, it's so short... Again, this is **MY FRIEND'S STORY! **And none of us own elsword!

* * *

Chapter 4

Raven's POV

The elf who I learned was called Rena came with me to join the El Search Party. She is very cheerful and kind, like Seris. Right now we are at Elsword's house. When we came here, Rena had said "You! So you are the leader of the El Search Party. Try to be more careful when fighting, or you will get us all killed like in the forest." to Elsword. He had just sighed. Rena told me they had met before in the forest, and that he recklessly tried to attack a Giant Phoru, which was important to the forest. She seemed angry, and I understand why. I heard that elves love nature and all things living. Of course she wouldn't be happy that he was going to kill an animal for no reason, when it could have easily been subdued. Afterwards Rena calmed and returned to her previous self. We talked and she told me of what life was like in the forest, and of her family. I listened intently, because it seemed a very happy life, full of freedom and the warmth of family and friends. I told her a little about myself too. Of how I used to be a mercenary and how I came here. Rena was a good listener and didn't interrupt me. She was saddened by the tale of my life and reassured me that from now on it would be better. Rena even told me that she thought my metal arm was cool, but looked kind of scary. Never in my life had anyone told me that. She reminds me greatly of Seris, and I enjoyed talking with her. Elsword told us that some other members would be coming soon, and after a few minutes, a girl with black hair, orange eyes, a fox hairpin, orange and white clothing, and a long orange spear. She was very...orange colored, maybe that was her favorite color? She smiled and grinned shyly. "Hello my name is Ara Haan, pleased to meet you. The Red Knights told me to join you. I believe this is the El Search Party?" Ara spoke in a quiet but audible voice. Elsword looked at her and told her "Yeah, this is the El Search Party. Welcome. We are waiting for some others, have a seat. He gestured to the sofa which me and Rena were sitting on. Ara walked over and sat down. Rena decided to introduce us to her, as she seemed a little nervous. "Hi I'm Rena, and elf, and this is Raven" She said pointing to us in turn. "He looks kinda scary but he's actually really nice! Tell us a bit about yourself. We are going to be journeying together after all, might as well get to know each other now." I frowned a little when she said I looked scary, but was nice. It was a compliment, but it embarrassed me a bit. Ara turned to us and said, "I am from Sander, it is kind of far from here, so you may not have heard about it. I'm looking for my brother. He was...possessed by a demon. The demon lord, Ran. I want to save him, so I took my spear and a fox pin and came here to get stronger and find him." She looked at us with determination, and we could tell she really wanted to save her brother. "What's so special about your fox pin? It's very unique." I asked her, curious to find out why she would bring a fox pin to fight against demons while protecting El. "Ah, this fox hairpin has a spirit inside it. Her name's Eun, and she's really strong! When Ran attacked me, she took control of me and helped me fight him off." Rena and I looked at her in wonder. Demons were heard to be able to defeat dozens of soldiers without dying. That spirit must really be powerful. "That's amazing! I'm sure you will be a great asset to our team." Announced Rena happily. Ara blushed. "Thank you. You two seem quite strong yourselves." Rena and I grinned. I could tell that being with the El Search party would be fun, while I could also atone for my sins and avenge my fallen comrades. Suddenly, the door burst open. A purple haired child stepped in, followed by a silver haired girl who had a boy leaning on her. The silver haired girl seemed to be a NASOD and the boy wore strange white armor, along with a big heavy cannon and guns. He appeared to be a bit sick. "Hey Elsword. I'm here, look who else came to join too! This is Eve, she's a NASOD, and this is Chung, he is a noble from Hamel." Elsword seemed pleased but his expression changed to that of someone angry. "So she is a robot, and that guy is a survivor from Hamel. Anyway, you could've broken my door! Are you crazy?" Ara giggled. The purple haired girl just sat down and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. I was just kind of excited to see what the other people where like. I hope we all get along." She directed the last comment to everyone. It seems I wasn't the only one who was anxious about our journey.

Eve's POV

Chung and I came to the El Search Party and were introduced to the others. The blonde elf was Rena, the solemn, dark haired man was Raven, the purple mage was Aisha, Ara was the black haired girl with a fox pin, and Elsword was the kid with red hair. I already knew Chung. This group of people seemed strong, with many different varieties of weapons. Rena was fascinated with my drones who flew around and were pet by everyone. I liked her immediately. She was very kind and compassionate. Aisha was very cheery, but childish. Elsword was too, though he was quite laid back. Elsword seemed kind of vain, though. Raven and Ara I didn't know much about, but didn't seem like bad people. At first, some of them thought Chung was a girl, but the confusion was soon cleared up. Elsword also made some rude comments about me actually being nice, when he thought robots would be stuck up and emotionless. That resulted in a slap, which caused his cheek to flush the color of his hair. Chung calmed me down, but I won't forget that he said that. I am the queen, and no one can say that about me. Once we all got to know each other, Elsword stated that we would begin our journey tomorrow, as it was getting late. We thanked him and went with Aisha to rent apartment rooms. The exchange was fun, though unfamiliar, as Chung was the only person who I had conversed casually with until now. I look forward to our adventures together. I will return to Altera as a stronger queen and person.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

So another chapter! Neither my friend nor I own elsword! **MY FRIEND'S STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY XD**

* * *

Chapter 5

Elsword's POV

The El Search party has so many members now. With this many strong people, we should be able to find the El and defend it with ease. I grin at the ceiling. Aisha took the others to get their own place to stay for the night. Hopefully we can all get some good rest so we can perform our best tomorrow. The Red Knights have informed me that Banthus, the king of thieves, has stolen the small amount of El that resides between Ruben and Elder. I remember that sis told me she was going to Feita to fight the demons. She had always followed our parents, who were mercenaries that were hired to defend the El. If I wanted to find her, then I needed the strength to go to Feita. Feita was guarded by Lento, the head knight of Feita. Only those with great strength and battle prowess were allowed. I would destroy anything in my way to find Elesis. She was the last of my family, so I would find her. I had promised. It looks like tomorrow we will need everything we can to gain enough fame to continue our journey. I run my fingers through my spiky red hair, and get up to pack my armor and other necessities for the mission. I will not fail, I can't afford to lose more time.

Aisha's POV

Ara, Eve, Chung, Raven, Rena and I walked to the only place where we could stay. There were no hotels in Ruben, as it was a pretty small town, so we had to rent apartment rooms. Usually people rented them for longer than one night, but it would have to do. They got free rooms, because Eve was royalty. I already had an apartment room, so I went to my room while the others signed all the forms for how long they would stay and all that. Tonight I was going to practice magic until I remembered all the spells that would be useful in combat. I hadn't used magic in a while, so I sat down at the desk at the end of the room, and started to study the numerous magical tomes I had collected. I studied them until the candle that I had set nearby burnt out, and the only light was the moonlight and starlight shining through the window above the desk. I laid my head on the desk top and slowly the world around me faded away.

I'm running through a field underneath a dusk sky. The grass is tall and the air is sweet with the scent of blossoms in an orchard somewhere to the west. Ahead of me is a boy whose hair is the color of fire underneath the orange and purple sky. I look at myself and stumble with surprise. I'm young, like when I was 8 or so years ago. The boy stops and laughs. He turns to me and lends a hand. "Are you okay Aisha? You're so clumsy sometimes." His voice is that of a child's and he seems to be a few years younger than me. This dream...it must be of my past, much of which I've forgotten. This kid, he is like Elsword. Did I know him when I was younger? I take the boy's hand and stand up. He pulls me along and we cross a steep hill. At the top he stops. "Look! I told you it was a good view." I see a tiny village, stained red by the sunset on the horizon. I stare in awe. The sun fades away, and a light purple blends with the previous red of the sky. "You know," The boy says, pulling at the tall grass near his feet. "I might never see you again. Since your parents are taking you away to study magic. Just promise me that you won't forget the time we spent together." He held out his little finger and I held out mine. "Pinky promise." The boy who I am now certain is Elsword grins. In the distance I hear a girl's voice calling for Elsword and me to come back home, but the dream is already being replaced with something else. I'm older and standing in front of an injured Elsword. There is a ugly looking monster wrapped in bandages only a few yards away from us. Its sharp curved blade drips with something red. Blood. This time I have no control of what I'm doing. "Run, Elsword! Don't worry about me. I'm stronger now. I have magic aiding me." I run toward the monster and shoot fire from my scratched hands. The monster easily dodges the fire, and jumps toward me, its scimitar slicing through the air aimed for me. The sword cuts through my arm and I scream. The horrid thing drags me away, and the last thing I see is Elsword crying out, "Not again! You can't be taken away from me again!" before I am dragged out of sight. I black out and have another vision. This time, I am in a building yelling at my father. "Why can't I stay here? I finally got to see all my friends again, and you want to take me to another academy to train?"

"That boy is a bad influence on you! He can't even protect you from a Glitter. If I hadn't come you would both be dead."

"That's not true! Elsword is fine the way he is. He is too young to be able to defeat something like that. He will get stronger! Elesis will train him!"

"You don't know what is for your own good, Aisha. At only 9 years old what do you know about the world?"

"More than you know about me!" I retort, then I run through dark streets, my feet pounding at each step. I jolt awake. I'm breathing hard, but I remember. How did I forget? I calm down and look up at the window. Rays of golden sunlight strike down upon the desk and me. It must be early morning. I quickly get my wand and bag. I smooth out my hair and clothes as fast as I can and run out of the apartment. I fly through the streets of Ruben, vaguely noticing the shops I pass by. Anne's general store, the library, the ramen shop. I stop at the building I had been to just last night. Pressing the doorbell, I wait until a redhead opens the door and looks at me sleepily. "What is it Aisha? You're here so early." "That's because...I remembered."

Rena's POV

I stretch like a cat and look around. Oh yeah! I'm in Ruben village. I better call everyone down to the cafe to eat breakfast. I hop out of bed and and get dressed. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face and comb my hair. I hum as I tie my hair up. Today is the day I begin an adventure to save my people. The elves all depend on me. I've got to face the day, or I'm not worthy to be blessed with the ability to save the elves. First I went to Aisha's room, since her room was closest to mine. I knocked on her door, and when no one answered, I opened the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I looked inside, and all that was in the room was some furniture and a desk piled with books, one of them open. Aisha must have left early to do something. If she didn't meet us at lunch I should probably go look for her. I closed her door and went to Raven's room. When I knocked on his door, he was already awake and prepared. "I woke up half an hour ago. Eve and Chung already went to go eat. Ara should be getting ready for today too." He said. "Ah ok. I'll go check on her, you can go get some food." He nodded and walked down the hall to the cafe. I walked the other direction to Ara's room. I knocked on her door, and a few second later she opened it. She seemed like she had hurried, and I could tell because some of her hair was sticking up and she still looked half asleep. "Am I late? I'm going down to eat right now." I laughed, and she looked at me puzzled. "Calm down. No need to be in such a hurry. By the way, your hair." I pointed. She quickly smoothed her hair down and we went to go eat with the others.

Aisha's POV

"Huh? What are you talking about Aisha?" he asked. My eyes widened. Was it possible he had forgotten too? "Do you remember me? We used to play together when we were kids. Do you remember the glitter that attacked us? The time we spent that you promised you wouldn't forget?" As I spoke, his eyes clouded and he winced, grabbing his head. "Are you okay?"

"Ng...Sorry its just...I got into an accident when I was 11, the only things I remembered are my sister and my sword skills. Every time I try to remember, it hurts."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Do you remember anything at all?"

"I think I remember something. When I look at you I feel kind of sad and happy. Can you tell me more about my past? I might be able to rid myself of this amnesia."

"Are you sure you can face the pain?"

"Y-yeah. If I remember, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Elbaka." I said grinning.

"Thanks." He smiled back at me, and I saw that he was still Elsword, my childhood friend. Even if he never remembered, it would be okay. He took me to his living room and I sat down to tell him what I remembered of his past.

Chung's POV

All of the El Search Party except Aisha and Elsword are sitting in the cafe. Since we need to go to Elsword's house at noon, we have about 4 hours to do anything we want. I think I will practice my fighting skills. My Destroyer and my Silver Shooters were crafted by the royal artisan in Hamel. They are made of extremely strong metal, and can shoot ammo very far. I was given my Destroyer, Silver Shooters, and Freiturnier on my 13th birthday. My father had held a party and presented them to me, and I had treasured them ever since. Thinking of my father pains me. Spending time with others while not having to worry about Hamel is nice, but I can't seem to forget. I didn't tell anyone I was the prince of Hamel yet, and I don't plan on doing telling them. Eve seems like she knows I'm not telling her the truth about who I am, but doesn't ask. Eve is actually quite kind even though she usually acts like she has no emotions. She is really interesting. Almost her entire race was destroyed, and yet she feels no regret. Eve continues to live and try to control her kingdom while bringing the NASODS back. In the our group, the only person I am wary of is Raven. He looks battle-hardened and serious. Sometimes he has a dark look on his face, but I might be imagining it. Rena tells me he has gone through a lot and that he isn't mean at all, but I don't trust him yet. Eve has also met him too, and she says he was out for revenge until her guards captured him and she convinced him he shouldn't be full of hate. I jolt out of my thinking when the waiter places plates of food on the table. There is cereal, yogurt, fresh fruit, breads and pastries, omelets, milk, and tall stacks of pancakes doused in syrup. I gape at the large amount of food. This is how much they serve at a banquet in Hamel! The people of Ruben are very generous, and to think this is all free because of Eve's social status. I'd never really thought about it before, but how did small towns grow enough food to feed their people as well as paying some to powerful countries as taxes? This world really is full of things I would have thought impossible. Everyone around me starts to eat and I take a serving of pancakes and fruit and eat in big mouthfuls. The food is very good! The fruit is sweet and the pancakes are light but filling. After eating, I ask Rena where a good place to train is. She has lived near Ruben all her life, so should know the area well. She thinks for a few seconds then says, "There should be a small clearing to the East of here" She jabs her thumb in the direction. "Its full of wild animals and sometimes there are thieves, but there's a lot of space to practice. The view there is pretty nice too." I thank her and head over. I walk through the town and reach a path. I follow the path and after walking a few yards I see a wondrous sight. A clearing with short green grass, tall trees with vines draped over them, and the clear blue sky frame a waterfall in the distance. Everywhere there are birds chirping and flowers in mid bloom. I spot some rodent like creatures-Phoru- and a handful of thieves with big clubs. They shouldn't be too hard to beat. Hoisting my Destroyer above the ground, I charge into the clearing and start demolishing some of the thieves.

* * *

Again; please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Neko and Asuna doing work again! Sometimes I wonder how we manage to do all this stuff. Well at least we're on break. Yay!

* * *

Eve's POV

After eating, I pondered for a few minutes on what to do before it was time for us to meet. Chung was training, Raven had gone to do god knows what, and Rena was meditating somewhere. Ara was still here, and looked a bit unsure of what to do as well. I had an idea. Why not sightsee as I had gone all the way to Ruben? I never left the castle much, and I wanted to see more of the world. This way I could practice communicating with people other than royalty. I was not experienced in being social, and I wanted to rule better. By sightseeing and conversing with simple folk, I could learn to rule better. I am glad I came here with Chung. Fate truly is a funny thing, huh? Suddenly, I realized I had stood up while thinking. I sat down, embarrassed, and pulled out my holograph screen to search places to visit near Ruben. Ara leaned over to look at the screen and asked, "Wow, what's that?" "This is a hologram. It is made with NASOD technology, and it can access the internet (yeah they have internet in Elrios lol). I'm searching places to visit. Would you like to come?"

"Can I?" Ara's face lit up.

"Yes, after all it does not hinder me in anyway, and it's always best not to go alone." I stated while silently laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Cool! So where are we gonna go first?"

"Hmm...How about Ruben waterfall? It says on this website that it if very beautiful and attracts many tourists."

"Oh, I've heard of that. Let's go, go go!~"

"It should be 15 minutes walk East."

Grabbing Eve's hand, Ara ran toward the waterfall. Unseen by poor Eve who was being dragged along, she was grinning happily.

Aisha's POV

I told Elsword all I knew about his past, and when I was done, he said nothing. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "It almost sounds like a fairy tail. I know I should believe it, but a small part of me just doesn't accept it. How would I have forgotten something so important?"

"So you didn't remember..." I said, kind of disappointed.

"I-I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I hurt you and probably Elesis too. Why can't I remember? Why?" His head was down, so I couldn't see his face. "Darn it! If only I could remember..." Elsword slammed his fist on the coffee table in front of him, causing it to shake.

"Really, Elsword, it's okay. You will always be the Elsword I knew, so even if you don't remember, it's okay. Don't hurt yourself anymore." I tried to calm Elsword, but when he looked up at me, I could see he was angry at himself for forgetting his friends and family. Well, most of his family, since Elesis was still able to help him after the incident.

"Aisha, how can you be so forgiving? All this time I've been trying to become stronger and more famous. I forgot about you. The only things I worked for the past years are me and my sister."

"When you see all the trouble caused in this world, it's hard to not be forgiving. If I got angry you would just be hurt more. I don't want that." I smiled. "Lighten up. I'm sure you will remember someday. Besides, you don't look good when you're mad."

I could tell Elsword relaxed. "Thank you."

"No, no it's fine. Isn't it my duty to try to help you? After all, you are my childhood friend and leader. A leader can't be sad, or he brings us all down with him."

My stomach growls and I remember I hadn't eaten anything. Elsword looks surprised, then laughs. "You want some food? I can go make some breakfast, as it appears you haven't eaten anything yet." My face reddens, but I say, "Y-yeah."

After eating, I look at the clock and see that a lot of time has passed since I came, and it is almost time for the rest of the El Search Party to come. Sure enough, seconds after my thought, I hear a knock at the door. Since Elsword went to get his sword and gear from his room, I open the door and see the other Party members. "So that's where you were Aisha! We were about to go looking for you." Rena says. "Sorry to make you worry. I had something I wanted to talk to Elsword about." I say. Ara, Eve, Raven, Rena, and Chung walk into the house, and soon after, Elsword emerges from his room with his gear. "Oh hey guys. Our mission today is to defeat Banthus, a thief who stole some El from a nearby area. He is currently hiding out in the forest ruins, but his headquarters is a cave where we will meet if we don't find him. We will search for him in pairs, but since there is an odd number, one group will have three people. The pairs are me and Aisha, Raven and Rena, and Eve, Chung, and Ara. If you meet trouble make a signal. It can be a fire, a loud noise, anything like that. As the leader, I must make sure we are all safe and healthy. At around 4, meet here if you haven't found Banthus. If you have, watch him and send us a message on where he is. We will be in a small area, so we might find other pairs in the forest. When you see other members, exchange intel and then separate. Got that?" Everyone nodded. So Elsword had a serious side too. He wasn't childish like before. All of us walked into the forest, and we separated. This journey we started as the El Search Party would be very perilous, more than I thought it would be. I was narrow minded then, and only focused on the present. I never thought that I would encounter something so powerful at the end. Today was just the beginning.

* * *

Hi! Zelda was supposed to do work but she isn't! Shame on her! XD review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Rena's POV

Raven and I trudged through the forest near the ruins. Through the trees I could see the moss-covered white marble of the ruins in the distance. It lay in the shadow of the tree canopy. Though normally it would look welcoming, today it seemed ominous and dark. I shivered. We searched around for a while until I noticed something was wrong. All the animals in the trees were silent, and the area around us seemed bland and colorless compared to far off. I narrow my eyes. "Raven, something's wrong. It seems that there is something bad in the ruins. We should go check it out." He nods and we swiftly run to the white stone building that was once grand and mighty.

The passageways in the forest ruins are cold and quiet. Vines and grasses grow all around, and my sharp hearing picks up the sound of dripping water. Without a sound I walk down the hall and Raven follows. I hear a voice in the next room. "Wait. Do you hear the voices?" I whisper.

"Yeah." Raven whispers back. We listen intently and hear a rough voice saying, "Haha, boys we got a good haul. You guys wait back at HQ, and I'll take this to our client. We'll be paid millions, and livin' the good life!" My eyes widen. Banthus is selling the El to someone? Who would want to take the El and what bad things would they do with it? We had to stop them. I heard the sound of some people leaving, and I risked a peek into the room. Banthus was standing alone, holding a glowing chunk of El. On one side of the room, a shadowy void of...something was writhing. Since we had found Banthus, we needed to send a signal to the rest of the Elgang. I shot a charged arrow into the sky so everyone else could see. Then me and Raven rushed to fight Banthus. "Violent attack!" I shouted, performing a kick that spun in the air, enhanced with blades of wind, then diving downward. Banthus was swept up and smashed hard into the ground. He lay on the ground with tiny swirls of wind, the remnants of my attack, around him. "Ugh...What was tha-Oh. Looks like some kids are playing where they shouldn't. I'll take you on." Banthus stood up and shoved the chunk of El in his pocket and unsheathed his humongous broadsword. He proceeded to swing it hazardously at me and Raven, and I jumped back. Raven flashed through Banthus and appeared behind him, his blade against Banthus' throat. "Drop the El and tell us all you know. If not, let's just say it wont be pretty." Raven states coldly. Banthus is enraged. "Never. I won't bow down to some teenagers." Raven's frowns and presses the edge of his blade into Banthus' neck, drawing some blood. Banthus winces, but does not give me the El or say anything at all. Suddenly, a spearhead appears in Banthus' torso. Raven and Banthus both cough blood, and Raven goes limp, falling to the ground, but also cutting Banthus. The spear is pulled out of both Banthus and Raven, and my eyes widen. I rush over to Raven, who is unconscious and losing a lot of blood. OhmyElohmyElohmyEl. I summon my sylph friend, Arielinna, and she sets to work healing Raven's wound. I see that the wielder of the spear is a dark red skinned wearing thick armor. It is relatively short, but wields a very big spear. This is a Glitter Spearman, but not just a normal one. It has a cloud of purple and black energy surrounding it, and the usual yellow eyes that glitters have, are black. Something is very, very wrong. How did it change and where had it come from? I look around and see the purple void. That must be the portal the glitter came from. The Elder had said the El was weakening and the Glitters were gaining power. This must be one of the enhanced glitters. I needed to get rid of that void before more came to take this El. "Kekeke...You there, surrender or die. We cannot let anyone have knowledge of what has happened here. No, no that would be very bad." The demon's voice sounded like the crunch of footsteps on gravel. It hurt my ears. "I won't surrender, I have to beat you. I gotta save the elves. You're in my way." I stalled, waiting for the rest of the El Search Party to come. It's always best to fight in groups rather than alone. The Glitter attacked me, swinging his spear in large circles. Eep! I dodged the long weapon and backflipped away. I saw a green sheen on the metal of the spear, and had realized it was poison. If I was hit, I would be as good as dead. Arielinna was healing Raven, and I had to keep the demon from hurting him. I shot a few arrows at the demon and tried to stay far away from the long range of the spear. Hurry, guys I need some help. I thought. As if by miracle, Chung came, jumping off the top of the ruins and slamming his huge cannon into the Glitter's head. "Awright!" He shouted. Elsword, Aisha, Ara, and Eve followed him and we attacked the monster, careful to not get hit. It was outnumbered, and eventually died, disintegrating and blowing away as dust. However, more Glitters streamed from the portal and had trapped us. "Ugh!" Elsword said. "We need to destroy that portal, or more are gonna come. Eve, can you send your drones up there to analyze and remove the portal? The rest of us need to protect Eve and not die." Eve spoke in a controlled voice, masking nervousness. "Yes. I believe I can deactivate the portal, but it may take some time. Moby, Remy!" She called her drones and instructed them to destroy the portal. She pulled out her holographic screen and began to quickly type and analyze the portal, gathering information that may be helpful in the future. We turned to face the demons and spread out to fight them. These demons didn't have poisoned weapons, and seemed somewhat easier to fight, though their numbers were great. I jumped in front of Raven, and kicked away all Glitters that came near us. I dropped my bow, and picked up his sword, because that would be more useful in close combat like this. "Explosive Dash Kick!" I spun around, kicking and cutting glitters in my path, then kicking low to keep the glitters from running. I jumped on the ground and pushed up a tornado of wind which finished off all the Glitters that were still alive. The population of Glitters in this area was considerably smaller than before, but many were still alive and trying to kill us. We needed to defeat them quickly so Eve could rid us of the portal without a problem. I heard the rush of wind behind me and turned to see a glitter fly past me from where Elsword was fighting. I hopped out of the way to avoid being hit and continued to fight.

Eve's POV

The portal from which demons are periodically spawning from seems to be caused by a shift in time and space. Perhaps the weakening of El created a distortion, and even stronger demons began to flood in, cause even MORE rifts to appear. If we didn't seal these, Elrios would be overrun in no time. I searched through all my systems to find ways to seal this portal. Eventually I came across a file which sparked my interest. Hmm... It is an article that says this has happened before, and a mysterious masked man had come to seal it. His name was Glaive. He could control time and space, so was easily able to close these rifts. Since we did not have that power we were in a cinch. Perhaps Aisha could do something. She was a mage, so was the only one of us who might have enough magic power to destroy the portal or stop demons from coming out of it. I turned around to call Aisha, when a Glitter leapt at me Moby and Remy were by the portal so I was utterly defenseless. Although I am NASOD, I can be injured just as easily as a human. I thought Elsword and the others were keeping the Glitters at bay! Had one managed to slip through? With a knife aimed at my head the glitter sped through the air towards me. When it was about a foot away from stabbing me, a flash of light struck the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to feel the blade stab through me, but that never happened. Instead, I heard the clank of metal on metal. Surprised, I looked up. Protecting me was Oberon and Ophelia. They had pulled out their weapons and deflected the knife. Oberon cut the glitter in half, and it fell to the ground as dust. I was grateful, but how had they gotten here? They were supposed to be in Altera taking care of the work in my place. "Oberon? Ophelia? Why are you here?" I ask them. "Weren't you supposed to be in Altera doing the paperwork?"

"Your Majesty, you were in danger, so we had to protect you. Besides, Ferdinand is doing that. He got some of the nobles to help too."

"Ah. I see. You should return though. I will call you when I need help."

"Of course, Milady." At that, they teleported back to the castle. I called Aisha over and she cast a spell that froze the portal. It was called 'Binding Circle'. Aisha told me it would only be temporary, so we had to kill all the demons and find Glaive. At most, the spell could last a week, though she would be very tired if she had to keep it up that long. She could only attack with melee in that time. Aisha went back to fight the demons, and soon after, they were eradicated. I told the others of the situation, and Elsword told me that Glaive was currently around Elder. He would be able to help us in our quest to find more El and protect it.

After taking the El off Banthus' now dead body, we found the Red Knights, and gave it to them. We had to gather our belongings and go to Elder. Rena had healed Raven and he just needed a few days rest before he would be back to normal. In that time, we had to become as strong as possible to fight the stronger demons equally. I set out ahead of the others to find Glaive, because I was in better condition than the others. I had not been fighting, and I could quickly fly over to ask Glaive for his assistance. While the others recovered, I was in Elder, gathering information and looking for Glaive.


	8. Chapter 8

It's another chapter~ Sorry it's taking longer than usual to write these since we're also continuing Elemental Aria. Thanks to Arrow-chan for always reviewing! We do not own elsword or any of its characters! Hope you enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Raven's POV

I open my eyes and see the white of a ceiling. It is dyed a dark bluish from the receding of sunlight from the room. I turn my head and see a window. The softly fluttering curtains hide the calm orange glow of a sunset from entering the room. I attempt to sit up in the bed I am lying on. A burst of pain shoots through my chest and I lift the white covers to look at my stomach. It is covered in bandages, but the crimson of blood has seeped through. I must have just reopened the wound. I lay my head back onto the pillow. I guess after trapping Banthus I was attacked by something else and went unconscious. In the room I'm in, I see two other beds. One has Aisha and the other has Ara. They were probably injured somehow, maybe when they met up with Rena and I. I see Elsword sitting on a chair, asleep. Rena sits by the foot of my bed, asleep as well. Chung's cannons and silver shooters lean against the wall beside Elsword, but the wielder himself is nowhere to be seen. Eve is also absent. Looks like the mission took quite the toll on our team. Rena and Elsword both look tired, they must have been working very hard to take care of us. I smiled a little. Rena looks just like Seris...Wait. I shouldn't think about that. Moreover, what happened? I whisper, "Rena, Elsword. Wake up." Rena wakes up. "Hnnn?" She mumbles sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She sees that I am awake and immediately gets up and hurries to get bandages. Elsword just continues snoring softly in his chair. Rena dresses my wound, and brings me some food and water. "What happened?" I ask her. Her expression turns serious. "You were stabbed by a Glitter. It wasn't a normal Glitter, though. It was many times stronger. After defeating it, more demons came out of the portal. There were so many that we had a hard time fighting them off. That's how we became injured. Aisha put a spell on the portal so no more Glitters would come out, but she will eventually run out of mana. We sent Eve to find Glaive, the ruler of time and space. I think he can help us get rid of the portals. Elsword, Chung, and I were taking care of all your injuries and resting." I think about this for a moment. "Wasn't Glaive the person you were searching for to help save your race?" I ask. "Also, what will we do if Glaive does not cooperate with us?" Rena seems puzzled, thinking about how we could possible save the El without Glaive's help. "Well, yeah, he's the one the Elder told me to search for. I don't know what we will do if he refuses to help. I mean, there isn't really a reason he wouldn't help us, right? If he does refuse, I'll do whatever I can to convince him to help!" Rena's eyes shine with determination. I can't help but be infected by her resolve. That's the kind of person she is. If the Elgang can accept a monster like me, then I have no reason to ever leave. It was then that I realized. Propped up on the bed as the warmth in the room slowly drained away, I knew. I didn't want to leave this team. How I knew this already when I had only been with them a few days, was a mystery. For some reason, I had a feeling that this was what I wanted to do all my life. I wanted to help save Elrios with my new friends. I felt at home. No matter what evils came our way, I would protect them. Rena and everyone else, because they offered me a home which I wouldn't have received from just anyone. By now, the only thing that lit the room where many of our teammates were was the small candle on the windowsill. Even that too, was beginning to diminish. It was getting late. Rena yawned. "Are you tired?" I asked her, laughter in my voice. She looked like a cat. Her elf ears even twitched. "Eh? Oh yeah, kind of. But I still have to make sure that you guys are okay..." She laid her head on my arm and drifted off to sleep. Heh, she really was tired after all.

Narrator's POV

This is the tale of a legendary group of adventurers known as the El Search Party, or the Elgang. The leader was a boy named Elsword. He was sometimes childish and vain. Elsword carried a long sword with him often, but could also use fire and ice runes to aid him. He wore baggy white and black pants and a short black top. He is known as the Black Knight of Ruben, as much of his clothing was that shade. He was once a member of the Red Knights, one of the youngest, though strongest. The group he lead had such a big impact on the world, that though they are gone now, the path left by them is still unfolding. Such begins this story of their journey both internally and mentally.

Raven's POV

I open my eyes and see the white of a ceiling. It is dyed a dark bluish from the receding of sunlight from the room. I turn my head and see a window. The softly fluttering curtains hide the calm orange glow of a sunset from entering the room. I attempt to sit up in the bed I a14m lying on. A burst of pain shoots through my chest and I lift the white covers to look at 91+20my stomach. It is covered in bandages, but the crimson of blood has seeped through. I must have just reopened the wound. I lay my head back onto the pillow. I guess after trapping Banthus I was attacked by something else and went unconscious. In the room I'm in, I see two other beds. One has Aisha and the other has Ara. They were probably injured somehow, maybe when they met up with Rena and I. I see Elsword sitting on a chair, asleep. Rena sits by the foot of my bed, asleep as well. Chung's cannons and silver shooters lean against the wall beside Elsword, but the wielder himself is nowhere to be seen. Eve is also absent. Looks like the mission took quite the toll on our team. Rena and Elsword both look tired, they must have been working very hard to take care of us. I smiled a little. Rena looks just like Seris...Wait. I shouldn't think about that. Moreover, what happened? I whisper, "Rena, Elsword. Wake up." Rena wakes up. "Hnnn?" She mumbles sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She sees that I am awake and immediately gets up and hurries to get bandages. Elsword just continues snoring softly in his chair. Rena dresses my wound, and brings me some food and water. "What happened?" I ask her. Her expression turns serious. "You were stabbed by a Glitter. It wasn't a normal Glitter, though. It was many times stronger. After defeating it, more demons came out of the portal. There were so many that we had a hard time fighting them off. That's how we became injured. Aisha put a spell on the portal so no more Glitters would come out, but she will eventually run out of mana. We sent Eve to find Glaive, the ruler of time and space. I think he can help us get rid of the portals. Elsword, Chung, and I were taking care of all your injuries and resting." I think about this for a moment. "Wasn't Glaive the person you were searching for to help save your race?" I ask. "Also, what will we do if Glaive does not cooperate with us?" Rena seems puzzled, thinking about how we could possible save the El without Glaive's help. "Well, yeah, he's the one the Elder told me to search for. I don't know what we will do if he refuses to help. I mean, there isn't really a reason he wouldn't help us, right? If he does refuse, I'll do whatever I can to convince him to help!" Rena's eyes shine with determination. I can't help but be infected by her resolve. That's the kind of person she is. If the Elgang can accept a monster like me, then I have no reason to ever leave. It was then that I realized. Propped up on the bed as the warmth in the room slowly drained away, I knew. I didn't want to leave this team. How I knew this already when I had only been with them a few days, was a mystery. For some reason, I had a feeling that this was what I wanted to do all my life. I wanted to help save Elrios with my new friends. I felt at home. No matter what evils came our way, I would protect them. Rena and everyone else, because they offered me a home which I wouldn't have received from just anyone. By now, the only thing that lit the room where many of our teammates were was the small candle on the windowsill. Even that too, was beginning to diminish. It was getting late. Rena yawned. "Are you tired?" I asked her, laughter in my voice. She looked like a cat. Her elf ears even twitched. "Eh? Oh yeah, kind of. But I still have to make sure that you guys are okay..." She laid her head on my arm and drifted off to sleep. Heh, she really was tired after all.

Eve's POV

I fidget on the blue pillow which I am sitting on. Earlier, I had found where Glaive lived, and he had welcomed me in. "Wait here, I need to take care of something." He had said. Glaive was a very mysterious man. He had gray hair and wore a mask that revealed none of his face except his eyes. Blood red eyes that missed nothing, and saw through every lie. Once I had seen his eyes I knew that he would not be easy to talk to. Glaive seemed sort of insubstantial, like he would fade away and disappear to another dimension at any moment. His long black cloak with locks hanging around the collar and the white gloves he wore covered up all of his skin. He was obviously hiding something, but what? I looked warily around the room. I do not trust Glaive, as he has done nothing to earn it. After conducting a swift look around the room, I confirm that there is nothing dangerous nearby. Sitting quietly on the pillow, I wait for Glaive to come back so I can tell him of my team's plight.

Glaive's POV

Sliding off my mask, I bend over the sink and look at my reflection in the mirror. How can this be me? What I see staring back at me is not the pale-skinned child I used to be, but a network of swirls. The black space is what has replaced my skin. This was the result of overusing my powers over time and space. The power I had spent so long to obtain had one major flaw. It changed the user. By cutting off their time in the world, it allowed me to control other's time. This power also affected my appearance. I was once an innocent boy wit dark black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Now, almost nothing is the same. Often I become dizzy. I wield enormous power, but at the cost of my life and health. I usually only become dizzy when I come across something from the distant past. That girl...What is she? The orb on her head indicates her being a NASOD, but I've never heard of a NASOD so human and so old. Especially since all NASODs like here should have been destroyed in the war. Hmm, I guess I will hear her out. I may be able to find out more about this power which I have achieved. I put my mask back on after washing my face with a cold blast of water. I walk down the hall to where the NASOD girl is waiting, and I see she looks a little distressed. I probably took too long, and so she is suspicious. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask formally.

"We have discovered a demon rift, and need your powers to close it safely." She replied tersely.

"A demon rift...huh..." I mutter to myself. Those are quite simple to remove, but I needed to know more. "Why should I help you, when I do not even know who you are?"

"We know just as much about each other. What reason do you have to not help us anyway?" She says calmly. This girl is quite good at bargaining.

"That's true, but you may be tricking me to use my power, or to bring me to a trap."

"I swear I will not be. And if you really want to know, I am Eve, Queen of the NASODS." Now that was interesting. Supposedly all NASODs were made obsolete after the human-robot war. Apparently there was a survivor, and a very important one at that.

"Then I suppose I should help you. You say you have no evil intention after all. Now, this portal. Did you manage to stop the demons from coming out? We must quickly close it so no demons can appear and summon more portals." I say, ready to leave and help.

"It has been frozen temporarily. My friend who is a mage has bound it with her magic."

"That is reassuring. I shall aid you in closing that portal then. You should know, though, that there are many more portals. In fact, I am aware of one being in every single town in Elrios. I have not located their exact location however." I say, sipping the tea which I had brewed earlier.

"Very well. We are looking to defend the El Stone, so we need to get rid of those portals as well."

So we both had the same goal currently. "I propose a deal. I shall help you with closing the portals and whatnot, but you need to find them for me quickly. Once this task is over, I have no more need to help you." I say to her. This was a win-win situation, but I was careful anyways.

"I accept. The portal is in Ruben, and we must destroy it within another day."

We shook to seal the deal, and I left with her on my way to Ruben. Kekeke...These adventurers today seem so remarkable.

* * *

Alice: So...Why did I have to write the opening and ending things?

Asuna: That would be due to Zelda's laziness...

Alice: Is that so... Well she did do it one time...

Zelda: Yes! I did!

Asuna and Alice: Yeah, only one...

Zelda: I'm working!

Alice: Well there's that chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and please review if you can!


End file.
